five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Goofy
. Acephalous is a two-part antagonist in Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. He is a suit of the iconic Disney character Goofy, with his head separate from his body. __TOC__ Description Appearance He appears to be a normal-looking Goofy costume without his head and some discoloration around the body. His head is the same as his Disney counterpart as well, with the exception being that it has no long, droopy ears. Acephalous also wears a yellow jacket unlike Goofy's original black one. Behavior Acephalous's body for the most part behaves exactly like the other suits. The only difference is that shutting off a camera does not work on him so the player must instead hide whenever he enters the Office. His head won't enter the office unless Purity summons it to the office. When Acephalous's head is in the office the player will be unable to hide under the desk. The player can't get rid of the head once it is in the office, as Purity prevents the player from shutting off the camera, and Daisy Duck prevents the player from shutting off the power. When moving around Treasure Island, Acephalous's head/body will say: *''"Hear me.."'' *''"Have a heart...Please..."'' *''"I thought you loved me..."'' *''"Do you think leaving me here, would prove anything?"'' *''"I called for help..But you didn't listen..."'' *''"Hear Me" (Louder/Less Echo)'' *''"im still here..."'' Locations The head's starting location is in the Meat Freezer before moving to the Office if Purity summons it. The body's starting location is in the Janitor's Closet and can move to the Bathroom, Meat Freezer, and The Office for the moment. Trivia *Goofy traditionally has a black jacket when he is featured in most Disney cartoons, as opposed to the yellow one Acephalous is seen wearing in Five Nights at Treasure Island. **However, in some Disney incarnations, Goofy wears a yellow jacket.Goofy (Kingdom Hearts) *Acephalous' name, means "lacking a head". *An unused file in Remastered 2.0 shows Acephalous standing in Character Prep 1, holding Disembodied. **In the file leak by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, there is an animation of Acephalous running out of Character Prep 1 while wearing Disembodied. *Acephalous's voice actor in Remastered is the same voice actor for Greg in the Original demo. *Acephalous's screech was made by Dogi Jones and edited by George W. Kush. **the only understandable screeches are Acephalous's and Photo-Negative Mickey's. *Acephalous was never completed in time to be an active suit from the "final version" of the game. *When Acephalous's body is in the Meat Freezer, the head appears to be larger than the body. *In the original demo, Acephalous's body was going to only go in three locations, the locations being the Bathroom, the Meat Freezer, and The Office, and he would become active on Night 3. *The Acephalous's head can be summoned only by Purity in the Office. *If the player befriend Acephalous he can be seen in the Janitor's Closet with his head on. References Category:Suits Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Characters Category:Male